gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam
The ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam is a mobile suit piloted by Ash Gray, appearing in Gundam SEED Astray R. Technology & Combat Characteristics Regenerate Gundam is derived primarily from the GAT-X303 Aegis, and like the Aegis can transform into a mobile armor. With a height of 35.61 meters, it was the largest mobile suit ever built until the appearance of the GFAS-X1 Destroy and was often mistaken as a ship when it moves in mobile armor mode. One of the ZGMF-X series of Gundam units produced by ZAFT during the Bloody Valentine War, Regenerate is similarly equipped with Phase Shift armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller, and is powered by a nuclear reactor. Regenerate Gundam has 3 unique systems. First is the "Modular Body System", and as the name suggests, Regenerate consists of modular parts and as a result, damaged limb can be swap with spare limb prepared in advance. This is also likely to be the reason why the unit is named 'Regenerate'. The MS's core and cockpit are located in the "Core Unit", a separate module which also serves as the MS's backpack and is the second unique feature. The Core Unit is capable of independent operation and can hijack other MS after docking with them. The last unique feature is the "Lightcraft Propulsion System". Using this system, Regenerate can absorb energy from GENESIS Alpha and move at speed that is not possible with normal MS thrusters. While the other Gundam mobile suits produced by ZAFT at this time are equipped with a wide variety of weapons, the Regenerate only features a single hyper impulse beam cannon and four long beam swords. Unlike the previous two units, the ZGMF-X09A Justice and ZGMF-X10A Freedom, the Regenerate is incompatible with the METEOR support system. Armaments ;*Beam swords :For close combat the Regenerate is equipped with four MA-X200 beam swords which are mounted on each of the Gundam's limbs, similar to the beam sabers on the Aegis. ;*Hyper impulse beam cannon :The only range weapon of the suit is the extremely powerful hyper impulse beam cannon, which is capable of destroying a space fortress with a single shot. When in mobile suit mode the cannon is carried in the MS' hand, while in MA mode it is mounted on the body of the unit. System Features ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :As with the other four ZGMF-X Gundam units, the Regenerate is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. Both the Neutron Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor are likely to be located in the Core Unit. ;*Phase Shift Armor :Like the other ZAFT produced Gundams, Regenerate is equipped with Phase Shift armor. Thanks to its N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor the PS armor is capable of being active for a lot longer than on non-nuclear powered suits. ;*Lightcraft Propulsion System :The Regenerate is equipped with a special propulsion system that can be powered by an energy beam fired from GENESIS Alpha gamma-ray laser. Using the energy obtained, Regenerate can then move at very high speeds. The system seems to be mounted in the "Core unit". ;*Modular Body System :Regenerate Gundam is made of several modular parts with a large number of spare parts being stored on the Regenerate's mothership. If the Gundam is damaged in battle, it can eject the damaged part and replace it with an intact unit sent from the ship. ;*Core Unit :The backpack of the MS, it contains the MS's core, cockpit, as well as the "Lightcraft Propulsion System". It has a pair of sub-arms which can function as make-shift shield, is capable of independent operation and can thus allow the pilot to escape the destruction of his suit. Not only this, the Core Unit is also capable of docking with another mobile suit and even take control of it if the suit has external connectors. History In mid CE 71, ZAFT creates a series of advanced mobile suits based on technology reverse-engineered from the captured Earth Alliance G Project suits. One of these suits is the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate which is the third of the series. This mobile suit is piloted by ZAFT Special Forces pilot Ash Gray, and is badly damaged in a battle against the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame "Powered Red" and the MBF-P03secondG Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G. The battle ended with critical damage to Regenerate's control and thruster system, causing the Core Unit to drift endlessly into Alliance space, where both it and its pilot, Ash Gray, is captured shortly after. After two years, the Core Unit is used by the Proto-Savior, which give the Proto-Savior unlimited power due to its nuclear reactor. Gallery zgmf-x11a-backpack.jpg|Backpack zgmf-x11a-head.jpg|Head zgmf-x11a-limb.jpg|Modular Limb zgmf-x11a-ma-x200.jpg|MA-X200 Beam Sword Notes & Trivia *Regenerate's head crest displays the text "X-11A UNDICI", which means "Eleven" in Italian and is a reference to its model number, and the letter "A", referring to its nuclear power plant. *MG Force Impulse's manual speculates that Regenerate's modular system and ability to receive energy wirelessly from an external source is the inspiration for Impulse's core splendor system and the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System respectively. References External links *ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam on MAHQ.net